


In Awe

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Insidious (Movies), Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - crossover, Adam David Specs and Lukas are brothers, Cherish Your Demon-Infested Life Universe, Established Relationship, First of the Christmas-Themed Fics, Gay, M/M, OC/Canon Mentioned, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tucker had never seen so much snow in his life. Specs had never felt quite so warm and fuzzy in Tucker’s presence before.





	In Awe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m in a mood for my children and for some Christmas themed things. Who doesn’t like to get in the spirit of things sometimes? I don’t even celebrate it except as a commercialism and family kind of thing, but still, it’s a lot of fun for me to just be able to enjoy the ridiculous amount of Christmas-themed romance junk. I hope you guys enjoy this! I plan on doing a larger project for this AU of mine, and I hope that you guys are looking forward to it! I know that I am.
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

It always struck Specs as entertaining whenever something would catch Tucker’s attention and put him in a state of childlike awe. The slack-jawed foodie would stare long and loose at something, head tilted slightly and lips parted. For once, he didn’t bother with the Hot Pocket in his hand, instead just staring out of the window of the van as Specs took them up the icy mountain road. There was definitely a smile on his face as he pulled around another curve and Tucker finally spoke.

“I’ve never seen so much fucking snow in my life.” Born and raised in the middle of the Nevada desert left him rather ignorant in the snow department, and he looked to Specs like he was the authority on the topic.

“I think we could look at a single snowflake and you’d have never seen that much snow in your life.” Specs replied cheekily, leaning over slightly, “This is nothing, wait until we get to my dad’s place. Usually the trailer’s covered in three feet of snow.”

That seemed to blow his mind, making Tucker’s brows tuck in tight over his curious eyes like heavy curtains. What could that mean? Three fucking feet? That was… Rather large. He was used to a few inches of rain around Christmas sometimes, but never something like a snow drift. Just these icy roads and snow-covered rocks were enough to have him considering the Christmas spirit for real.

“--But I still don’t know why you’re insisting on coming back with me. My family’s a bunch of… Degenerates.” The word dripped venom, and even if Tucker only heard part of what was said, he definitely knew how Specs felt about his family. He loved them, as long as he was in California and they were in New York. The minute they had crossed the border into New York, he’d heard almost nothing nice about any of them, except for David. 

“I don’t know. It wouldn’t be Christmas if we weren’t together.” With Elise gone, Tucker didn’t have anyone but Specs left in his life. All of his idiosyncrasies and awkward people skills didn’t matter around Specs. He could be quiet and hazy all he wanted because Specs was a babbling brook ready to go on and on and on about everything and nothing for hours. Without all of that white noise while he worked, it was almost impossible to focus.

“Because we do everything together?” Specs supplied, figuring that that had to be the reason.

“Because you’re the only person I do everything with.” Tucker replied, “You’re the only person that doesn’t care what I’m like.”

That wasn’t entirely true, Specs had been just about to say it, but the moment was too sweet to really ruin. He offered the kindest, most tender look Tucker had ever seen on his face and felt his own cheeks heat as Specs reached over for his hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it softly as he shrugged.

“Hopefully, my family doesn’t change that. They’re… Ornery. To put it lightly.” With their luck, Lukas would bring Scott as his date, because he vaguely remembered his dad telling him that they’d started dating. That just meant that the circus earned one more monkey with a chainsaw. Or a rusty nail.

With any luck, Adam wouldn’t end up with lockjaw again. While there wasn’t exactly a world record for how many times you could get tetanus and survive, Adam probably had it. Though he probably didn’t have a lot more chances to get it before it finally did him in.

Musing on this, Specs almost missed the sloppy, glossy kiss that Tucker left on his own hand, and he glanced out the window with his eyes wide behind his glasses. 

“Tuck…” He muttered, clearly embarrassed as he took his hand back to take the next turn, “You’re just… God. I hope they don’t chase you off.”

“I doubt it. You aren’t the only one whose family’s a trash fire.” After all, being raised by his uncle was probably the reason why he was so damn weird. “Just… Try and relax for once. You’re so tense you’re going to bust a blood vessel the second we pull in.” 

Adam would probably want it on camera, too.

“Yeah, right. I’ll… Try. Let’s just hope we have actual food this year. I don’t think there’s enough ramen in dad’s cabinets to feed everyone if you’re here.”

“I can always pitch in and get more if we need it, I guess.”

“You’ll just buy yourself Hot Pockets and watch us eat all the ramen.”

“Maybe.” Winking, he laughed in that deep, rumbly way of his, making Specs go quiet in his own form of shocked awe. This man was perfect. It was a shame that he was so shy about his affection. Specs was never really used to having something all to himself, something that loved and appreciated him, and to think that Tucker had finally become that for him was odd. The closeness they’d found since Elise’s murder was also probably both inappropriate and timed perfectly. It was odd how tragedy could bring two people together.

“Fuck, the snow’s coming down harder.” Tucker sat forward, staring out the windshield like he just might leap out of it and try to shoo it away.

“You don’t grow up in New York City and not know how to drive through snow, Tuck. Just calm down.” He could handle this. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to try and get more writing done and actually posted again, and this is a good start. Pomodoros every day should help me get to doing at least a little bit every day. I’m also looking for an editor! If anyone is interested, please let me know!
> 
> Prompt: Snowflake


End file.
